She is
by HypnoticWords
Summary: Ella es diferente. No es notada como ella quisiera, de hecho desearía poder ser invisible. Solo hay pocas personas que pueden ver más allá de su gruesa coraza de ropas y sus enmarañados cabellos. America x Fem!Russia, algo de Male!Belarus x Fem!Russia.


Sí sí se que debería dedicarme a acabar otras cosas, pero hace años, AÑOS que deseaba escribir esta historia que lleva en mi cabeza por mucho. Simplemente debía sacarla, es en la que más me dedicaré seguida de Kiss Your Kiss Away, a la cual no le falta mucho para que se acabe así que, VIGILEN!.

**Advertencia:** AU Colegial. Fem!Russia, Bullying, etc.

Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo aquellos de relleno, todos son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

La mayoría de las muchachas estaban planeando el conjunto de ropa perfecto para llamar la atención de los chicos más guapos y populares, o quizás al menos de aquellos que consideraban los merecedores de ser sus parejas por una semana. Con la mente creando diversos conjuntos y mezclas entre sus ropas, las que habían visto en venta, sus zapatos, elegir el aroma de alguno de los quince perfumes que descansaban en sus tocadores ansiosos de ser usados para ser usados en alguna de las fiestas que se volverían épicas. Y ahora con la próxima llegada del baile de otoño todas estaban ansiosas por ser invitadas al baile haciendo gala de los costosos vestidos que exigirían a sus madres y aquel acompañante masculino que se volvería un accesorio más. Sí, todas podían estar pensando en eso, pero ella no.

Con la nariz sumida en su libro de Química avanzada, ocupando una mano para realizar anotaciones en el cuaderno junto a ella, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior como un gesto de concentración involuntario. No tenía tiempo para pensar en bailes, en maquillaje o chicos, sus notas le daban mucha mayor preocupación que todo eso. Las ecuaciones y el mundo de la química eran mucho más interesantes que los muchachos de su edad que tenían en la cabeza solo los pensamientos provocados por sus hormonas. Entender el mundo de las macromoléculas era incluso más llamativo que pensar en las combinaciones perfectas entre ropa, maquillaje, peinado, zapatos y perfumes solo para competir por un "puesto social" sin valor alguno, además de una corona de plástico. Aunque era perfecto, una corona falsa de un material tan vano para un puesto igualmente falso.

Retiró uno de los mechones de su enmarañado cabello de su rostro para que no obstruyera su vista que se turnaba entre el maestro dando la clase y su libro. Estaba bien en su mundo enfocado en el estudio para su próxima carrera como una Bioquímica, no necesitaba de unirse a los extraños rituales de apareamiento de las otras adolescentes ni mucho menos un chico colgado de su brazo para pavonearlo y compitiendo con otras para ver quien tenía al más vistoso.

La campana que marcaba el final de la jornada trajo a muchos la alegría ansiada, la libertad que esperaban desde que se habían levantado para ir temprano a la primera tortuosa clase.

– Bien muchachos, no olviden terminar los ejercicios que les he puesto en el pizarrón. Nos vemos la próxima semana – Levantó su mirada al profesor, ¿tan pronto había acabado el día laboral? Y estaba en su clase favorita.

El profesor Wolfgang, su profesor favorito en toda la escuela solo seguido por el profesor de Algebra. Un hombre alto, con una expresión firme e intimidante en el rostro, rubio y el gusto particular de tener el cabello largo (algo que le había ganado la fama de ser llamado secretamente entre los estudiantes "Legolas"). Era el padre de dos de sus compañeros, pero ellos tenían otro horario. Se llevaba medianamente bien con uno de ellos, Ludwig, no concordaban con ideales o pensamientos pero cuando les tocaba alguna clase juntos y debían hacer equipos siempre se unían pues trabajaban bien entre ellos, no distracciones, poca charla meramente informal y una buena participación del otro. El otro… no quería ni pesar en ese gran idiota.

– Anya, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Capturó su atención y asintió, terminando de guardar sus cosas en la mochila para acercarse al escritorio del profesor. Lo miró, pero el seguía callado, aun había algunos alumnos en la clase.

Las ultimas en quedar eran las siempre muy populares chicas. De estatura un poco más alta o promedio, cuerpos delgados, con las ropas más caras que pudieron haber comprado en su ida al centro comercial y mirando a todos, especialmente a ella, como si fueran nada más que simples hormigas a los pies de las mismas diosas griegas. Al pasar enseguida de ella unas cuantas se alejaron como si ahí estuviera una cucaracha enorme o algo más repugnante, riéndose.

La última la empujó – Mueve tu trasero, vaca gorda – y después de su "tan brillante" comentario comenzó a reírse, sus amigas también lo hicieron y se alejaron del salón. Se quedó apretando los puños y quedándose callada, no haría nada que le hiciera ganarse una semana de suspensión por darle a esa tipa lo que se merece. Por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio bastante grande e incomodo, podía palparse e incluso si un estudiante olvidadizo entraba a recoger algo al lugar podría chocar con la dura pared invisible compuesta por este mismo silencio. El profesor se levantó de su silla, había visto durante todos los años con los que llevaba a esa joven y brillante estudiante a su cargo en la clase ser tratada de esa o peor forma, no comprendía por que ella dejaba que eso ocurriera. No es que apoyara las peleas o que se pusiera al mismo nivel que ellas, pero había diferentes formas para que se defendiera.

– ¿Hasta cuando dejaras que te traten de esa forma Anya? – Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Hizo una pequeña mueca – No me importan, estoy ignorándolas. Se van a cansar pronto y no quiero meterme en más problemas – Levanto su mirada y giró la cabeza para ver al contrario a la cara, con algunos mechos de su cenizo cabello obstruyendo su rostro.

El hombre solo suspiró – Llevas desde que llegaste a la escuela ignorándolas, no veo que muestren señales de cansancio. No te aliento a que las golpees o las insultes par rebajarte a su nivel, solo a que te defiendas – Sonrió, quitando los cabellos del rostro de la muchacha. Se apartó de ella para volver detrás de su escritorio y sacar un pequeño paquete, deslizándolo para que lo tomará – Lleva esto a la profesora Vargas a al Club de Literatura –

Tomó el paquete un poco curiosa, sin muchos arreglos, con papel simple y marrón. Había varios rumores de que la profesora de literatura estaba saliendo con el profesor Wolfgang, pero nadie estaba tan seguro de ello, solo parecía que tenían una buena relación laboral y un choque de enemistad pequeña cuando venían los concursos entre clubes.

Salió del lugar rápido. Al menos el profesor le había hecho esperar ahí adentro para que no se topara con nadie más en los pasillos. Agradecía por ello.

**&**.

La escuela se volvía un lugar abandonado en cuanto el último timbre daba la señal del fin del día laboral. Solo, pero era un lugar mucho mejor para a ella pues no debía enfrentarse a las cosas que tenía que ignorar cuando llegaba o hacia e cambio de clases. Todos los comentarios sobre su peso y personalidad, sobre las ropas viejas o demasiado abultadas que usaba, su lugar de origen, su estatura. Su todo. Nunca comprendió el hecho de por que todos habían comenzado a meterse con ella. No habló con nadie, no dijo nada inapropiado a nadie cuando llegó a esa escuela ¿Entonces porqué era tratada de esa forma? Entre más se sumergía en esos pensamientos no llegaba a nada. Siempre le había dado poca importancia a esos comentarios, se dedico a ignorarlos completamente cuando comenzaron a ocurrir con mucha más frecuencia que al principio. Hubo un tiempo en que se defendía a los golpes contra otras chicas e incluso hombres por meterse con ella, pero fue castigada a pesar de que decía que le habían provocado, simplemente parecía que nadie le creía. Ahora solo había vuelto a su primer plan pero sabía que no funcionaba en nada.

Subió las escaleras rápido, sosteniendo contra su pecho aquel paquete que debía entregar a la maestra y esperaba que no se hubiera ido ya. La maestra Vargas, o Alessandra Vargas, el que era su nombre completo. Era de Italia pero había llegado a Estados Unidos hace muchos años con su familia, aunque fuera sorprendente la mujer ya era abuela a sus 45 años (aunque para ser sinceros, ella poco aparentaba los 30). Con una piel caramelo, su cabello largo y ligeramente quebrado, era tan cálida como lo aparentaba. Siempre sonriendo y tratando a todos como si fueran sus pequeños niños, era lo que más le agradaba de la mujer. También era una muy buena cocinera, si no trabajaba en la escuela lo hacía en el restaurante de comida Italiana en el que trabajaba el hermano de esa mujer. Le gustaba ir ahí a comprar la comida los viernes por la noche.

Sus pasos eran el único sonido que hacía eco en los pasillos, estaba tan vacío que se permitía sonreír de manera verdadera, cosa que no lo hacía si estaban más personas enfrente. Sí, quizá tuviera el gesto de hacer algo como una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero esta era más que falsa.

Contó las puertas hasta llegar a la sexta, había ruidos detrás de ella así que esperaba que la maestra continuara estando en el salón de clases. Era mejor darle el paquete ahora a tener que llevárselo a su casa, no era un lugar exactamente seguro para ese tipo de cosas que creía tan frágiles, aunque no estaba segura de su contenido. Posó su mano sobre la perilla para abrirla, pero antes de girarla esta se abrió desde adentro lo que la jaló al interior del lugar, cayendo sobre algo o más bien alguien.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Hey! Ten más cuidado –

Gruño un poco, la caída le había dolido aunque por estar encima de alguien había sido mucho menor el impacto. Se mantuvo quieta un buen rato antes de que pudiera reaccionar bien, tomando en cuenta dos factores que habían pasado desapercibidos un momento. Uno, había caído sobre alguien que estaba muy segura que no era la profesora; Dos, llevaba el paquete pegado a su pecho así que probablemente lo había aplastado con la caída – Lo siento – Aunque esa disculpa fue más bien seca pues no sentía por que debía disculparse con quien sea que se había caído encima. Hablando de, le dio un poco de curiosidad de saber con quien había tenido la des fortuna de toparse.

La vida en si parecía no tenerle mucho afecto a ella, pues para su (desagradable) sorpresa, con quien había tropezado era el tipo de persona con los que muchos quisieran no hacer nada mal por que podría volver su vida tranquila (en su caso, mala vida) en algo mucho peor. Y el querer que por lo que ya tenía que estar pasando se volviera mucho peor no era algo que tenía en mente. No tenía respeto por ese tipo de personas y lo consideraba lo peor en el mundo, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que ese rechazo simultaneo que estaba teniendo se agravara más por el capricho de él. Alto, no más que ella por supuesto (Ella era increíblemente alta, estaba en el uno ochenta y dos), con el cabello revuelto y rubio, piel bronceada, el uniforme mal colocado, hermosos ojos azules y siempre con una actitud desenfadada. Por supuesto que sabía quien era él, todo el mundo en esa escuela y estaba segura que en la pequeña ciudad en la que vivía todos sabían quien era ese chico. Alfred F. Jones.

El levantó la vista, aun estaba en el suelo. Pareció que la examinó un buen rato, ¿Iría a decir otro de esos insultos poco imaginativos pero igualmente dolorosos? – Oh, no descuida. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que iba a abrir la puerta? – Aquel rubio se levanto, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía con los demás. No le atacó – Woah! Vaya que eres alta – Era unos centímetros más alta que él, y no es que fuera enano pero tenía una estatura promedio. Anya se sonrojó un poco, no le gustaba que todos hicieran ese comentario sobre su estatura, por que usualmente venían acompañados de bromas de mal gusto. Al menos él no había dicho nada como eso. Alfred bajó su mirada justo a donde estaba el paquete que ella sostenía contra su cuerpo, estaba un poco arrugado – ¿Es un paquete del profesor Weilschmidt? – Ella asintió, esa reacción amable y neutral le había confundido bastante.

Aunque más tarde que temprano se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una estúpida muda – Da, es para la Maestra Alessandra – Alfred hizo una cara de confusión.

– ¿Alessandra? – No reconocía el nombre – ¿La maestra Vargas? –

Anya sonrío un poco, era de las pocas personas que pasaban el suficiente tiempo interactuando con los maestros como para saber su nombre – Da, ese es su nombre. Alessandra – Pasó al escritorio que estaba cerca y dejó el paquete.

Alfred pareció haber aprendido algo nuevo. Llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca riendo un poco demasiado escandaloso para el gusto de la rusa, pero era mejor que estuviera así – No sabía que así se llamaba, de hecho apenas y aprendo los apellidos de algunos maestros – Nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprenderse los nombres de ellos, agregando de que por si su pobre mente no quería aprender nada más que lo básico para vivir – Parece que te los sabes todos – Ella asintió un poco – Vaya, eso es genial. ¿Cómo lo haces? –

Subió los hombros. La joven rusa se sentía extraña, no acostumbraba a hablar de esa manera que no fuera con sus hermanos y algunas muy escasas excepciones – Solo soy buena recordando cosas, Da – pasó uno de los molestos mechones de su cabello que siempre se colaba en su cara, eran molestos y podían estar así todo el día. No había nada que los detuviera.

– Oh, eso es genial. Y, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas? No creo conocerte o haberte visto antes – La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Anya, era inusual que alguien le preguntara su nombre y especialmente que se mostrara realmente interesado en saber cual era el suyo – Yo soy Alfred F. Jones, F por Fuckin' Awesome – bromeó, aunque esa "ingeniosa" contestación solo hizo que la rubia rodara los ojos.

– Soy Anya, Anya Braginskaya – El apellido de ella resultó bastante gracioso para él, haciendo que soltara unas cuantas risas y ella frunciera un poco el entrecejo al verlo reírse. Sabía que el buen trato debía ser una frágil capa – ¿De qué te estás riendo? –

Alfred negó con la cabeza, no se estaba riendo de ella en forma de burla. Su naturaleza era de reírse de las cosas que encontraba un poco graciosas como la pronunciación de una palabra o cualquier cosa pequeña, aunque su risa fuera tomada por los demás como una burla – Perdona, no me rio de tu nombre es que – Rio un poco más, no estaba haciendo mucho para que ella le creyera, así que intentó contenerse más hasta dejar de reír y solo mostrar su sonrisa de nuevo para esta – Se escucha un poco raro. No es que me ría de ti. Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Es extranjero? –

– Da, soy de Rusia.

– ¿De donde vienen los comunistas? Así que eres una.

– Nyet.

Anya lucía un poco molesta aun, pero suspiró recargándose un poco en el borde del escritorio, permaneciendo junto al paquete siempre. No quería que aquello que se le había encargado entregar se perdiera o le pasara algo, después ella sería castigada – ¿Tardará la maestra en volver o ya se ha ido? - Cuestionó, aunque hablaba para si misma más que preguntarle directamente al molesto americano.

– Ah, dijo que tenía que irse y lo hizo unos 10 minutos antes de que llegaras – Los ojos de la rusa parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas y que su cuello haría un sonido de huesos quebrándose en cualquier momento, lo que asustó a Alfred de sobremanera. ¡Se lo pudo haber dicho antes! – Hey, hey. No me mires así. Para eso estoy aquí ella me dijo que esperara por si venía alguien con ese paquete y estaba apunto de irme cuando tu llegaste – No parecía que cambiara mucho el gesto de ella.

Anya se separó del escritorio, mirando al otro analizando si debía realmente creer la excusa que le había dado. No confiaba mucho en las personas, había buenas razones de por que había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho. Así fue un buen rato, Alfred se tensó un poco por que aunque fuera una chica su mirada era bastante amenazadora (y la estatura, eso influía), pero también descubrió algo que los demás probablemente no lo habían hecho. Que detrás de esos cabellos enredados, en el rostro blanco había dos ojos de un extraño color lila, no, violeta. ¿Usaba pupilentes? No creía que alguien pudiera tener los ojos naturalmente de ese color tan extraño.

El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando ella volvió a abrir la boca.

– Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

Alfred se hizo un poco el ofendido – No miento. Lo prometo – alzó la mano izquierda y llevó la derecha donde el corazón. Él no era de ese tipo de personas por que no veía la ganancia con meter a alguien en problemas. Claro, que no se lo mereciera.

Anya ignoró la acción y fue a la puerta – Spasibo. Me voy ya es tarde – debía serlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la búsqueda del salón y mucho más atorada junto con el otro.

Alfred asintió, saliendo un poco de sus cavilaciones internas o más bien su hipnotización por los ojos de Anya. Debía ser algún truco comunista o algo, aunque ella negara que lo fuera. Era obvio, todos los que venían de ahí eran villanos, la respuesta estaba en las películas y ellas no podían mentirle a él – Nos vemos Anya –

La rusa salió rápido de ahí.

Ajustó su mochila, en sus pensamientos solo había algo que le incomodaba, que invadía su mente y no le dejaba cabida a nada más. Las últimas palabras del americano, _Nos vemos_, ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué podría volverlo a encontrar? Era molesto no tenía el tacto para hablar con alguien, irritante, un chico popular, molesto, era el tipo de personas del que buscaba alejarse en ese lugar por que solo le daban problemas. Sin embargo, no le había tratado mal en ninguna forma, aunque se rio de su apellido era por que el otro no estaba acostumbrado a esos nombres de su país natal (y ella misma encontraba algunos nombres americanos bastante graciosos solo por el hecho de que ella no estaba acostumbraba a oírlos). Para pensarlo bien, era la primera vez en que algún estudiante de ahí le trataba bien.

Revisó su celular su hermano mayor había mandado un mensaje para ella. Ya era tarde, tenía que correr a casa.


End file.
